bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
What's That Sound?
" | image = 199123.jpg | number = Season 3, Episode 4 (44 overall) | airdate = June 7, 1999 | clues = 1. Drops of water 2. A cloud 3. A booming sound | answer = A thunderstorm | previous = "Weight and Balance" | next = "Animal Behavior!"|question = What does Blue hear?}} What's That Sound? is the 4th episode of Blue's Clues from Season 3. It was the 44th to be produced and aired. Elements * Question: What does Blue hear? * Clues: ** 1. Drops of Water ** 2. A Cloud ** 3. A Booming Sound * Answer: A Thunderstorm * Living room picture: A horn, then a rattle, then a duck, then a car all with sound waves * Skidoo location: Silent movie projector Summary In this episode, we listen carefully to hear all sorts of different sounds. We start out hearing a noise and identify it as wind chimes coming from outside. Later, we use noises to help Shovel and Pail follow a gopher to a neat-sounding stream. Later, we skidoo into a silent black and white movie to fix it up by adding sound effects to it. Recap As we head inside, we can hear some sort of ringing sound. Steve wants to know what it is and so we try to figure it out. We think maybe it could be a set of keys, but they just jingle, they are not the ringing that is heard. We finally find out that the noise is being made by some wind chimes. We play Blue's Clues to find out what it is. Soon, the first clue, drops of water are found. We then find Shovel and Pail outside, giggling. It turns out that a gopher has shown up and he is going to lead them to a stream that makes a pretty sound. We follow him by using sound clues. First, we hear the splashing of water, then the rustling of leaves and also the gopher's own giggling. After finally reaching the stream, we decide to go for a walk and listen to some of the sounds of nature, like a frog croaking and a cricket chirping. Soon, the second clue, a cloud is found. When mail time comes around, Mailbox and Steve make their favorite funny sounds. Later, we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika watching a movie. The problem is that it does not seem to have any sound and Mr. Salt is not able to fix it. So we skidoo into the movie, a black and white and help Blue to use sound buttons to add in the proper sounds that go with the images on-screen. After the last clue, a sound button that makes a booming sound is found Steve sits in the Thinking Chair. The answer turns out to be a thunderstorm. Steve, Blue, Gopher, Shovel, Pail, Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper, and Paprika sit together and listen to the storm. Steve sings the So Long Song and the episode ends with the sounds of the storm. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable Drawer *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety Tock *Shovel *Pail *Felt Friends *Gopher *Frog *Cricket *Movie Characters Gallery Blue'sCluesFallOpening1.jpg tumblr_d0167a8258543090f25ad581b7d61881_7f280185_540.jpg blues_clues-3.jpg Blue's Clues Mr. Salt with Water Droplet Clue.jpg IMG_0291.jpg|Drops of Water Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail with Steve.jpg blues-clues-series-3-episode-8.jpg Blue's Clues Shovel and Pail Hugging.jpg hqdefault_3.jpg 6C754301-2740-4B35-9B38-7D73443FF66C.png IMG_0292.jpg|Cloud Untitled-4.jpg|Mailtime Season 3 What That Sound|link=Mailtime, What That Sound Shigo Correio Geemo (What That Sound).gif|link=What's That Sound? Correio Season 3 What That Sound.png Cheer What That Sound.png|Post Time Season 3 What That Sound|link=Mailtime, What That Sound Mailbox_Listening_to_Steve%27s_Funny_Sound.png Blue's_Clues_Paprika,_Mr._Salt_and_Mrs._Pepper_Watching_a_Film.jpg ELEPHANT_-_ELEPHANT_TRUMPETING,_THREE_TIMES,_ANIMAL,_Blue's_Clues_3.jpg Steve_and_Blue_in_Front_of_a_Black_and_White_Movie_Screen.png sound clue.jpg IMG_0293.jpg|Sound (boom-boom) Blue's_Clues_Shovel_and_Pail_with_the_Shakers.jpg Hippos.png Watch Episode Trivia *The main music of the series is muted during the opening scene where Steve asks the viewers to find Blue and throughout the closing credits. *This is the only episode to not have any form of music during "The So Long Song". *This is the only episode to not use any form of music in the credits, just a bunch of sounds heard from presumably right from the couch used in the last scene of this episode. *This is presumably the second and final time that Steve loses his temper. The first being Blue Is Frustrated. **This happens when Steve is curious as to how Blue got a pawprint on a cloud as the second clue. *This is the third time Steve wears his tan shoes. *This was the only episode to use hippos in the Nick Jr. logo. *Because of the trees in this episode, we can tell that this was taken place during the fall. *This is the first episode since Season 1 to have Blue appear four times during the credit sequence. The other times were Animal Behavior! and Hide and Seek. *Steve identifies Sidetable Drawer's sound as "the sound of you opening the drawer." He should have said "the sound of you opening yourself," since she is supposed to be herself, not just the drawer. *The reason Blue heard the storm before it even arrived is because dogs have much better hearing than humans and can, therefore, hear sounds humans cannot. *This episode is the second of two episodes on "Stop, Look and Listen!" VHS. *This is another episode where "No" was heard from "What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?, Pretend Time" and "What Time Is It for Blue?". *This is the only time Steve freezes when singing "We are Looking for Blue's Clues". *In the Portuguese version, at the end of the Mail Time song, Duarte is on the right side instead of the left side. *This is the second time of the line called "A Clue" from Blue's Sad Day. *This episode is a reference to a question Dora and Boots ask during their Travel Song in the episode "Hic Boom Ohhh!" from Dora the Explorer. *This episode is the only mailtime use with the line "Mail!" after cloud clue. Continuity *The wind chime that Blue built from Art Appreciation appears in this episode. *On the table there was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper's water xylophone from What Does Blue Want to Do on a Rainy Day?. Goofs *When Steve and Blue go out the patio to see the rain, a Boom mic can be seen on top of the screen. *In Pistas da Blue version, when Duarte yells GEEMO, he don't know which way did Blue sits. He went to the right. Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 3 Category:Steve Episodes Category:3rd Clue Before Skidoo Category:Right There Magenta Comes Over Category:Episodes focusing on Gopher Category:No What Time is it for Blue? Category:A Clue Blue's Sad Day Category:No What Is Blue Afraid Of? Category:There She Is Snack Time Category:Yeah The Trying Game Category:Notebook Mailbox's Birthday Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Episodes focusing on Blue Category:Episodes focusing on Tickety Category:Episodes focusing on Mr. Salt Category:Episodes focusing on Mrs. Pepper Category:Episodes Where The So Long Sung Was Sung In A Different Place In The House Category:Episodes with Shushing